Close Contact
by Chakura
Summary: A discussion of White Day. Slight DoumekixWatanuki and a little bit of spoilers from vol4 and 5.


Title: Close Contact

Author: Chakura

Pairing: Very slight hint of DxW

Disclaimer: Sadly it is not mine.

Warning: Slight spoilers for those who hadn't read vol 4 and 5. Also maybe some bad tenses. I try and work on it. Now on to the ficcy.

* * *

"I want some inari in my next meal and make them a bit bigger. They were too small the last time." Doumeki said as he put the cover on the bento box.

"I told you before, I don't take orders!" Watanuki grumble as he was packing away everything. "How long am I suppose to be making your meals? Your arm has already healed."

"Think about this as payment for all the mission we go through."

"What! Why you cocky..." Watanuki was cut off from what he was going to say by a musical voice.

"Hey, Doumeki-kun, Watanuki-kun." Himawari smile her ever-beautiful smile. "I was looking for you during lunch Watanuki-kun. I just want to thank you for my White Day's gift. It is really lovely. Well I have to go back now, ja ne." With that Himawari went to back to her group of girlfriends.

"Aaawwww Himawari-chan likes me gift, she likes my gift." Watanuki sung out.

"Hn, what did you get her?"

"Well you remember how she gave us her hair ribbons for the rescue mission in the park?"

Well how can he forget. That stupid mission from the Ame-whatever she was caused him to stand out in the rain holding a ribbon for ten hours. At the same time Watanuki disappeared somewhere and where ever he was near the border of death. It was the longest night in his life. His heart almost stopped when he saw Watanuki disappear underneath the flower bush. He was digging with all his might when that lady, Yuuko, appeared and told him that even though it seem as if Watanuki disappear under the flowers, that was not where he really was. When the boy appeared ten hours later, Doumeki finally relaxed. It was an unforgettable day.

Instead of saying all that, Doumeki just reply with a simple, "Hai."

"Since we messed up her ribbons I got her a new pair at the same place I got the Zashiki Warashi, her gift."

Doumeki eyes widen a bit at that statement. The Zahiki Warashi? That name sounds familiar, and then it hit him. It was that cute girl they met on Valentine's Day. He doesn't remember much of what happen, loosing your soul would do that to you, but from what Yuuko told him the girl was actually a spirit. She was a Zashiki Warashi who decided to give the cake that he had eaten infused with both his and Watanuki's powers as a gift to Watanuki himself. He didn't think Watanuki would ever meet her again, but apparently he was wrong.

"Oh, what did you get her?"

If Watanuki have been paying more attention he should have notice a slight change of tone in Doumeki's voice. "That was the hard part. I didn't know when I was going to see her again so food would be impractical instead I got her these hairpins. They are girly enough as a gift and practical."

Doumeki kept his jealousy in check through Watanuki's explanation. "So do you plan on seeing her again?"

"Hopefully but I don't. I didn't even know how I met her the second time."

"Maybe I should get you a White Day's gift too?"

"Nani!"

"Since you gave me chocolate on Valentine's day after all."

"I never gave you any chocolate! You ate it with out asking! And furthermore it was intended for Himawari-chan!"

Doumeki got up to leave, "Oi, you're too loud."

Watanuki shout at the retreating figure, "You're a bastard!"

A couple of days past, It was all uneventful minus that one mission that Yuuko sent them on to relieve a house of the evil presence. The evil presence turned out to be a little girl who thought her parents abandoned her and left her to die when she was sick. So she died with rage in her heart and decided to take it out on anyone who lives in the house. What they have to do was to deliver a letter to her from her parents who were unable to come was because they were in a car crash. It sounded like an easy enough mission but as with Yuuko and her mission, it was anything but easy. Doumeki hurt his back when he covered Watanuki from a chair being thrown at him. Watanuki's glasses also broke when he had to dodge a lamp. That brings them back to where he was in the beginning, indebted to Doumeki.

"I'll make whatever you want for lunch." Watanuki reluctantly offer.

"...Chestnuts."

"Don't ask me to make something that is out of season you asshole!"

"Okay, how about shrimp tempura?"

"Fine."

"With the big shrimp."

"I've got it."

"With some of that sweet sauce."

"If you keep on going, you could forget about lunch!"

Watanuki rub the bridge of his nose. He can't wait to get his glasses back. Its not that his vision is so horrible that he couldn't see, he could see just fine. The only problem was that everything was slightly blurry. He couldn't see Himawari's lovely face clearly, which brought him to tears, but the upside was that he couldn't see Doumeki's annoying face either.

"Give me your hand." Doumeki command.

"Yada."

"Just give to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine!"

"Here." Doumeki drop a small box in Watanuki's hand.

"What is it?" Watanuki brought the box closer to his face so he could see what it was. The box was small and wrapped in a dark blue metallic wrapping paper with a small white bow.

"Your White Day gift." Doumeki said simply.

"My what!"

"Just open it."

"Fine, fine, fine." Watanuki remove the paper to reveal a simple white box beneath it. He lifts the cover over the box only to discover clear that is surrounded by some metallic foil. "Um what is it?"

"Contacts."

"You got me contacts! How the hell you even know my prescription!"

"Yuuko."

That brought Watanuki to his next train of thought. How the hell does Yuuko know? He decides not to dwell too much on that. Thinking about Yuuko always gives him a headache.

"Ummm thanks for the gift." Watanuki was about to put it in his pocket when Doumeki grab his wrist.

"Put them on."

"Maybe later."

"No, now."

"Tell why the hell I have to listen to you!" Watanuki shook off Doumeki's hand when all of a sudden, Doumeki snatch the box out of his hand.

"What the hell..." Watanuki trail off as his head was forced upward by Doumeki strong hands and something was placed in his right eye and then his left (1). Watanuki blink for a couple of seconds to get his eyes adjusted to the new and clearer vision. He could barely feel the contacts; he wondered why he never got them to begin with.

"You look a lot better without your glasses."

Watanuki can feel his cheeks heating up with Doumeki close proximity and the fact that his hand was still holding his chin. Doumeki lean in more and with his lips barely a centimeter a way he said; "I want some chicken yakatori tomorrow." With that he let go of Watanuki's chin and walked away.

A few seconds ticked by when Watanuki finally collected his thoughts and screamed out, "I don't take orders!" as he ran after the taller boy. On the inside Watanuki hated to admit it but he was grateful for the gift that Doumeki had got him. Without it he would have missed the small smile that graced Doumeki's annoying face before he had turned away.

owari

* * *

(1) Umm yeah I know contacts are a bit harder to put in then how I explained it but I wouldn't know. I don't wear contacts and I never attempted to put contacts in someone else's eye.;

Hope ya like the fic. Hopefully Wata-chan didn't seem to OOC at the end. I just love the two. Please Review it will inspire me to write more hehehehe.


End file.
